flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at Caerus Genetic Studies Site
The Battle at Caerus Genetic Studies Site began as a large scale assault that took place over the Caerus Genetic Studies Site in Utah. United States forces began engaging forces of the Scorpion Sultanate by shelling their city with 100-meter deep GBU-1776 Penetrator Bombs while also attacking the Dominion Skytower. After incurring retaliatory strike from the Sultanate's warriors, the Terra Concord involved themselves in a full force counter-attack against the USGF. While they held off Concord air forces for a time and caused some serious damage to the underground Caerus facility, US forces were ultimately completely overrun by combined assaults from the Sultanate and the Concord. After some time, US forces directly attacked the Terra Concord, this time solely from the air. Before the Battle United States Remnant United States Ground Forces first entered the area completely by accident. A patrol team lost sight of the road in a sandstorm and ended up heading towards the facility. Several of them got out of their vehicles and started moving around on foot, trying to figure out where they were and how to get back to where they were going. As they approached a compound, they were attacked by Elliot Parr. The patrol's leader, 1st Lt Harris, was attacked from behind by Liveth and held while the rest of the soldiers fought Parr. Eventually, the rest of the patrol caught up with the first few men, with a pair of drones accompanying them. While they briefly held the advantage, an emergence of a horde of insectoids quickly slaughtered almost all of the US soldiers. Defended by Liveth for a time, 1st Lt Harris eventually slipped away into the desert. He was later picked up by another group of passing USGF soldiers, severely dehydrated and near death. With his last words supported by footage from the drones, US forces became aware of the serious new threat in the area and began deliberation on how to deal with this new threat. Days later, the USGF would return after the Skytower had collapsed, and seek out the Concord prior to initiating their attack. Terra Concord Valkyrie Captain Victor Sinclaire had arrived in the area days before the battle. The Concord arrived initially to resolve an issue afflicting Valkyr Captain Welland, but eventually, the mission also took on the goal of diplomacy with the Sultanate. The Concord would go on to assist the Sultanate in fighting IDn forces that evacuated the Dominion Skytower after its collapse and remained camped nearby until approached once more by the USGF, just prior to the battle. Captain Sinclaire and Captain Anders of the USGF talked at length, trying to resolve issues vocally but the conversation then became a matter of Sinclaire stalling as Concord reinforcements relayed to Sinclaire that they were only an hour away. A day before the battle, Concord DELTA Captain Thatcher ordered reinforcements from the Concord be sent to the Skytower region following an HQ bound report of the situation by Sinclaire. At first, Thatcher's plan was to send 3 HATCS altogether, arriving in around 2 days. However, Thatcher changed plans not long after. All efforts were set to loading the CAS Vesuvius for early departure, expediting the process and getting it off the ground in a short amount of time. While the Vesuvius made a course for the Skytower region, the other two HATCs, being faster Courser classes, would catch up later. The Vesuvius would later arrive in the middle of the battle. Scorpion Sultanate After the battle from the Skytowers collapse subsided, the Sultanate at once began to set efforts to repair the damage done and prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. As a whole, the body of insectoids began to orient themselves for war, expectant of a second conflict with the temporarily dormant enemy that had crashed on their doorstep. Inadvertently, the insectoids preparations readied them to react quickly as not the Dominion appeared, but the USGF did, instead. The First Wave On April 30th, 2024, United States Ground Forces moved in to strike their targets. Prior to the true commencement of the battle, the Terra Concord under orders of Captain Victor Sinclaire gathered into their LATCs and evacuated their camp east of the Skytower, repositioning further southward. Victor was expectant of USGF retaliation, and he was correct, as early in the engagement the former Concord camp was shelled by artillery. Ahead of the CAS Vesuvius's arrival, two squadrons of Concord Marshal air-to-air fighters were deployed to at first attempt to scare off the USGF, then to lock down the airspace as talking turned into full-scale conflict. Throughout the engagement the Marshal squadrons would dogfight USGF helicopters and drones, occasionally giving air-to-ground strafing support when able, finding success easily against their technologically inferior opponent. The conflict began as the USGF ordered drones forward surrounding the Skytower. The drones began to simultaneously dump bombs and missiles into both the exterior of the Skytower and areas of sand beside it, using multitudes of the heavy ordinance to displace large amounts of sand and earth as well as begin to carve through the tons of Dominion tower alloys. For several minutes, the USGF bombed and shelled uninterrupted, making it initially appear as that there may be no true fight at all. USGF infantry advanced slightly, and the bombing continued until, what looked to be thousands of feet down, the USGF struck material other than sand. A pocket of earth shoved aside and gave way to scorched plants, crumbled marble-like structures, collapsed tunnels, greenwood, and pottery; though no living or dead inhabitants. Eventually, hordes of Sultanate forces began to emerge from the ground, assailing US forces from almost all directions. While US armored forces held up better than infantry, targeted bombardments from the Concord's airborne forces inflicted massive casualties on those forces. With much of the surviving infantry attempting to flee or actively being killed by the Sultanate, Concord ground forces began moving in, surrounding those who were left. A few holdouts kept fighting the combined assault for a brief time, including one led by Captain Anders of the Rangers, but they were ultimately all captured or killed. First Wave Casualties United States Remnant * ~3800 USGF Infantry Personnel fielded. 3202 KIA. 295 Wounded. 303 Routed/MIA. * 24 M1 Abrams Main Battle Tanks fielded. 11 Destroyed. 12 Disabled. 1 Routed. * ~300 Humvees. 117 Destroyed. 120 Disabled. 63 Routed. * ~175 M113 Armored personnel carriers. 93 Destroyed. 66 Disabled. 16 Routed. * ~55 M1126 Stryker IAVs. 32 Destroyed. 3 Disabled. 20 Routed. * 10 AH-1 Apache Attack Helicopters. 10 Destroyed. 0 disabled. 0 Routed. * ~75 Unmanned Air Drones, misc armaments. 57 Destroyed. 3 Disabled. 15 Routed. Total USR Casualties: 3750 Terra Concord * 1 Cyclone Class HATC fielded. 0 Disabled. 0 Destroyed. * ~32 MARSHAL LATC air fighters. 3 Disabled. 3 Destroyed. * 3 MATC Hammer Class transports. 0 Disabled. 0 Destroyed. * 30 Valkyr. 3 KIA. 7 Wounded. 0 Routed. * 340 CAF DELTA soldiers. 19 KIA. 44 Wounded. 0 Routed. * 60 CAF HORIZON soldiers. 0 KIA. 2 Wounded. 0 Routed. * 1 Valkyrie. 0 KIA. 0 Wounded. 0 Routed. Scorpion Sultanate * ~2160 Ground Warriors fielded. 378 KIA. 1022 Wounded. 0 Routed. * ~360 Aerial Warriors fielded. 97 KIA. 43 Wounded. 0 Routed. Total TC/SS Casualties: 406 Intermission After survivors of the battle made it back to US-controlled territory and news spread of their defeat, an evacuation order was issued for the Salt Lake City Resettlement Zone. Meanwhile, Terra Concord forces held their position for some time. They eventually did make their assault on the tower in tandem with the Sultanate, clearing out a number of Dominion forces and rescuing survivors of a previous assault. However, their continued presence in the area made them a target for another strike by the US Remnant forces. The US government, and indeed many of its citizens, had anticipated a large scale offensive to come east from the Terra Concord and Sultanate forces. When none came, the decision was made to strike again, in the hopes of catching their enemies off guard. After a period of preparation, the United States Air Guard deployed a sizeable attack force of about four fighter squadrons against the Terra Concord's ground and air forces. The Second Wave On May 15th, the Vesuvius, still hovering over the site of the last battle, detected numerous airborne units approaching at speeds of close to Mach 2. All their forces were put on alert, and fighters were quickly scrambled. Most of the US fighters attacked the Concord's air forces. Some moved to attack the Concord's HATCs, making some successful hits, while others went straight after the Concord's fighters. Another group of fighters flew lower to the ground, attacking both ground forces and anti-air defenses. They destroyed or otherwise distracted enough of the anti-air units for other fighters to move in and strike ground targets with thermobaric devices, After the prolonged air battle severely wore down the US attack force, they fell back. Approximately 1/8th of the Skytower was destroyed with large amounts of hot metallic IDN materials thrown about the surrounding area. The Terra Concord were forced to consider adjusting the course of their HATC's to a more defensible area where the USR could not track them or continue to chip away at them. Second Wave Casualties United States Remnant *8 F-14A "Tomcat" fighters fielded. 6 destroyed. 1 routed. *16 F-15B "Eagle" fighters fielded. 13 destroyed. 3 routed. *24 F-16A "Fighting Falcon" fighters fielded. 17 destroyed. 7 routed. Terra Concord *1 Cyclone Class HATC fielded. 0 disabled. 0 destroyed. *2 Courser Class HATCs fielded. 0 disabled. 0 destroyed. *36 Marshall Class LATC/Fighters. 2 disabled. 5 destroyed. *4 Hammer Class MATC Transports. 0 disabled. 0 destroyed. *CAF DELTA soldiers. 198 KIA/MIA. 23 Wounded. 0 Routed *Valkyr Soldiers. 29 KIA/MIA. 68 Wounded. 0 Routed. Scorpion Sultanate * Sultanate Ground Militia. ~50+ KIA. ** Estimates unconfirmed. Sultanate members deceased while escorting Terra Concord personnel who could not fit into bunker installations or AA emplacements to underground safety during the air assault. Aftermath Category:Conflicts